


Masks I wear

by Kamaleen



Series: Werewolves' stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: “Good afternoon,” Tobirama replied. The white-haired alpha then turned halfway, gesturing toward the manor. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.”Izuna tried to smile back at the sentence that sounded like it was forced. He knew he shouldn’t take this to heart, but he did, and it hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this might be late, but I think the fandom needs more Tobirama/Izuna.
> 
> This story has no beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, please let me know ^^

 

 

 

“Onii-san, why do I have to go?”

“Because I say so, and it’s important.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Izuna, come on. You’re my second in command, you have to go.”

Madara sighed, this was not the first time Izuna refused to go to the meeting with him. If it was three years before, then he understood. But it had been three years since the conflict ended, his brother should be more relaxed by now.

 

Uchiha and Senju had been rivalling each other since God knows when. It seemed to start with originating from different lands, serving different leaders during wars, and business rivals. However, after the mating between Uchiha Madara and Senju Harashima, two clans had reluctantly stopped fighting and became allies.

Madara preferred not to talk about how he ended up mating Hashirama, but Izuna knew what happened. Madara and Hashirama had become friends when they’re kids, until they’re old enough to know about the history of their clans that they started to drift apart. Nevertheless, it was the stubborn Senju leader, Hashirama, who tried his best to court Madara. He had been courting Izuna’s older brother for ten years [he started courting since they’re still high school students] until Madara finally said yes.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like them.” Izuna sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him. “But I just…it’s his brother that…”

“Tobirama?” Madara raised his eyebrows. “Oh, just pretend that he doesn’t exist and you’ll be fine. I do that almost all the time. That piece of shit hates every Uchiha anyway.”

Izuna gulped and decided not to push this subject or Madara would definitely become suspicious of why Izuna didn’t want to meet Tobirama. The reason wasn’t that Izuna hated Tobirama, but because he had a huge crush on that alpha.

Izuna had been in a same high school with Tobirama. They’re kind of competing each other in some subjects since they’re both considered 'genius' to the rest of the class. Unlike their older brothers that competition brought them together, the competitions drifted Izuna and Tobirama apart. Or to be exact, Izuna was drawn to that alpha but Tobirama always made it obvious that he hated Uchiha. So, Izuna kept his feeling deep inside his heart. Even now that the two clans had become allies, Tobirama still gave them cold glare and unfriendly smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, Izuna sighed and packed his stuffs. This year’s annual meeting between the two clan would set at Senju’s place since last year the meeting was held at the Uchiha’s. Half of the Uchiha clan would be there too, and Izuna tried to calm himself down with that fact.

Izuna sighed as he dragged his bag out of the room. He had double checked that he had the suppressant with him. His heat was near and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone, especially not Senju Tobirama.

 

“Izuna-san,”

As he made his way to the main hall, a small boy stopped him. Izuna titled his head and smiled at one of their latest family members.

“Sasuke, what is it?” he asked, crouching down to talk to their newest pup.

“Do you see my brother?” Sasuke asked, looking around. “We’re playing hide and seek. I know he’s near, but I can’t see him.” The boy seemed tired and was on the blink of crying.

“Hm?” Izuna titled his head. He looked up and had to suppress his smile. Itachi was there, hiding on the window just behind the curtain. And the older boy looked rather worried. Izuna wasn’t sure if Itachi was worried that Izuna would tell Sasuke, or that he should keep playing since Sasuke didn’t very enjoy their game anymore.

“Well, he’s near, that’s all I can say.” Izuna replied, rumbling the boy’s hair softly. “Maybe you just have to look at the different angle. Mostly you look at what’s in front of you, right? Try look up or down, you might find him. I guarantee that he’s very near.”

“Okay,” the youngest pup of their clan smiled, nodding in determination. Izuna looked up and smiled at Itachi who was whispering a soundless ‘thank you’.

Izuna leaved the two brother at that and joined the others outside.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The trip to Senju’s place was peaceful and quiet. Most of the Uchiha brought works to do on the way. Madara was reading through those business plans and sometimes chatted with his secretary. Izuna shook his head. His brother was a workaholic. Well, half of the clan were workaholic, so he shouldn’t be surprise.

However, unlike Madara and most of the clan’s members, Izuna chose a less stressful life. He was a pianist who taught in music school and sometimes performed in some luxurious clubs and restuarants on Saturday and Sunday nights.

 

Like every werewolf clan, the Senju’s place was deep inside a forest. A large manor was accompanied by several satellite buildings – houses. Izuna got of the car and followed Madara to the front gate where Hashirama and some of his clan’s member were waiting for them.

“Madara!”

Hashirama smiled and waved his hand excitedly as soon as he saw them. Izuna heard Madara sighed before he let his mate pulled him into a tight hug. Being mated didn’t stop Madara from his duty as a clan leader. With their images, it’s surprising that the Uchiha clan didn’t care about the biology as long as you’re capable for the title, while Senju was the one who cares.

“It’s only two weeks, don’t act like a puppy.”

Izuna almost grinned as his brother tried to hide his blush. But then his eyes were met with a pair of blood-red eyes.

Senju Tobirama.

“Good afternoon, Tobirama-san. How is your day?” Izuna tried to act like nothing happened as he found himself standing in front of an alpha and Hashirama’s second in command. Unlike his brother, Tobirama had white hair and blood-red eyes, which made him look even colder than the expression he was wearing. Izuna gulped. He really shouldn’t hope that Tobirama would warm up to them after three years of peace between the two clans.

“Good afternoon,” Tobirama replied. The white-haired alpha then turned halfway, gesturing toward the manor. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.”

Izuna tried to smile back at the sentence that sounded like it was forced. He knew he shouldn’t take this to heart, but he did, and it hurt.

 

 

The welcoming party was warm and better than he had thought. Most Senju he met were friendly and easy-going. The dinner was great. Everything was great, until it’s time for a private meeting. Only the leaders and their counsellors. Of course, Izuna was also his brother’s advisors.

“So…I hope that everything is running smoothly on your side, right?”

Hashirama asked with that biggest happy grin Izuna had never seen anyone could manage. Madara snored and some of Hashirama’s counsellors even did the same.

“Not everything,” Madara replied. “We’ve a slight problem with the Kiri clan, but it won’t be for long.”

“I see,” Hashiram nodded, already changing to his serious mode.

 

The meeting continued for an hour before they all hated to their respective rooms. Of course, Madara went with Hashirama.

As they walked to their rooms, Izuna couldn’t help but notice that Tobirama was walking behind him.

“Tobirama-san,” Izuna started, he knew it was stupid and Madara had already said about pretending that Tobirama didn’t exist but he couldn’t help it. His stupid heart still hoped that someday Tobirama might stop being so cold to him.

The alpha didn’t reply but that blood-red eyes turned to look at him. The coldness in them made Izuna’s attempt to talk to Tobirama wavered, and he ended up stuttering a simple goodnight out.

Tobirama didn’t even show that he heard Izuna as he continued on his way. Izuna sighed. He was such an idiot.

 

As he was back in his room, Izuna laid on his bed and tried to convince himself of why he shouldn’t try to befriend Tobirama.

Okay, it started with high school. They’re in the same class. Izuna had no desire to compete anyone, it’s Tobirama who started it. The Senju simply said that he would beat Izuna [no…he didn’t call him Izuna, Tobirama called him ‘Uchiha’] in everything, as simple as that, and Izuna got riled up. The teachers and students didn’t mind their fight, well…not mind the reason they fought since Senju and Uchiha were always rivals. But it’s Izuna who started to feel sick of this fighting. He kept it up for the clan’s reputation; he couldn’t be weak.

If it’s studying, Izuna easily caught up with Tobirama. He even bested the alpha in music and art, but when it came to sports and werewolves things, Izuna lost badly. He wasn’t as strong as Tobirama, both in human and in wold form. He couldn’t even best Tobirama in speed and agility, the two things that should be the omega’s advantages since alphas and betas were biologically stronger than them. Still, Tobirama bested him and made it clear that he would keep remind Izuna just that.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Izuna sighed, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow where the clans would be out running and hunting together. It was a tradition since the peace occurred. Also, they would be paired by ranks, which meant that Izuna would be paired with Tobirama. Great.

 

 

 

 

The hunt started before dawn. Izuna shook out his drowsiness as he stripped off his clothes and put on a simple sweat pants. They would be out hunting in a minute.

He joined the other at the front gate. His brother was already up. Izuna’s heart dropped when he saw that Madara was talking to Hashirama and Tobirama. All of them wore just sweat pants, and Izuna was having a hard time not staring at the white wolf’s toned body.

“What did I miss?”

So he acted like nothing happened and walked in. Tobirama didn’t look at him at all when Izuna approached them.

“A pack of deer in the north,” Madara replied, looking around them, counting those who participated in the hunt. “That’s all of them.”

“Let’s go then!” Hashirama smiled as he shouted. All werewolves, Uchiha and Senju, snapped their heads up and smiled. Then they’re stripping out of their clothes, folded them neatly, attached them to their left legs with rubber bands, and shifted.

Izuna let his body changed as he felt like he was stretching out of his old skin. He purred as he was finally on four legs, shaking himself to make sure everything was working perfectly. Besides him, his brother was sniffing the air. No matter how much time had passed, the Uchiha’s wolf forms always had black fur and red eyes.

A large brown wolf nuzzled Madara’s neck and the black wolf with red eyes snarled in annoyance. The big brown wolf, Hashirama, just grinned and took off. Madara followed after him. Izuna turned to look at Tobirama, who didn’t even glance at him as he took off. Izuna sighed, sprinting after the other. And the rest of the pack followed them.

 

The tracking was quite enjoyable. Izuna loved this part of the hunt. It helped him focus and kept his mind out of things he didn’t want to think about. Besides him, a big white wolf from Senju. By tradition, it’s the seconds in command that leaded the scout team.

“This way,” Izuna said as he jumped up the log, sniffing the air. Those deer were close.

The wind changed, blowing Tobirama’s scent toward him and Izuna almost slipped. His stomach cringed as a warm sensation spreading, it’s nearly the time for his heat. It would probably start in a day or two. The sensation made him dizzy for a few seconds and he lost track of their preys.

Embarrassed and frustrated with himself, he turned to the white wolf beside him. “Tobirama…” Izuna was about to tell the larger wolf that he had lost the trail, but the alpha cut him off.

“To the east,” Tobirama replied coldly, as if to emphasis Izuna’s mistake. He then turned and howled, calling the pack in.

Izuna felt like shit.

 

The hunt itself was even worse. Every time Izuna tried to attack, Tobirama always beat him to it. In the end, the white alpha had killed three deer, while Izuna had killed none.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know.”

He said this after Tobirama jumped in front of him and killed the large male buck. Izuna wouldn’t lie that he alone could take down that large herbivore, but Tobirama least should let him try.

“Stay out of my way,” was what Tobirama said and Izuna felt his blood ran cold. In the end, he did step away.

It’s like they’re back to high school. Tobirama always told Izuna to get lost every time they hunted down a big prey in the hunting class. The alpha barely let him in the front line as if he hadn’t humiliated Izuna enough in combat class, where Izuna always lose every time they sparred.

 

“Tobirama-san.”

Izuna tried again when they had enough kills to feed both clans. The pack were coming their way to help carrying their kills back.

The white wolf just glared at him.

“You know, we’re supposed to work in pair.” Izuna tried to sound confident and unstressed, even that his mind was already dreading Tobirama’a response. “At least please try. I know that you don’t like me, but we have an image to keep.”

Tobirama didn’t say anything, just walked away. Izuna felt his heart sank as their packs approached them. He tried to act like nothing happen as he directed the Uchiha wolves to the kill and started dissecting them.

As he walked side by side with Tobirama back to the Senju settlement, Izuna couldn’t help but felt so little compared to the alpha wolf besides him.

 

 

The celebration after that was fun. They all rested in the late morning and after lunch, preparing for the friendly competition in the evening.

As the second in command of the Uchiha clan, Izuna had to fight. He sighed as he watched others shifted into their wolf forms and gathered just outside the settlement. A friendly fight, where he was expected to fight Tobirama while Madara fought Hashirama.

His brother was already in the circle, snarling and biting at Hashirama. It’s very uncommon for an omega to do so, but Madara was an exception. Well, Izuna felt like his clan had a lot of exceptions since they didn’t give shit about their leaders’ biology. It might irritated some Senju a bit, but Madara was the one to be recognized in the battlefield. He was precise, determine, and deadly. In the end, it was Hashirama’s back that touched the ground first.

Some would say that Hashirama was being easy on Madara, but it’s hard to say. Izuna had seem Madara beat numerous alphas before.

After Madara walked out of the circle with Hashirama happily chatting his brother’s ears off, it’s time for Izuna and Tobirama.

Izuna had never beat Tobirama in a fight before, he doubted that he could this time. Nevertheless, he still lunged at the larger wolf, trying to take the other by surprise.

In the end, he lost, just like usual. Izuna growled as he found himself on the ground, lying on his side. Tobirama was above him, sharp teeth close to his neck. Izuna tried to bite and froze as Tobirama snarled at him. He made a soft submissive sound, the signal that the fight was over.

Tobirama didn’t say anything as he let Izuna got up. Izuna wanted to say anything, but the glared directed his way made him snapped his mouth shut. He walked out of the circle and made his way toward his clans, subconsciously swaying his hip a bit to get rid of the strength warm feeling.

He didn’t notice the way Tobirama stared at his hip.

 

“You'd fought very well”

“Thank you Nana-san,” Izuna replied with a soft smile. Senju Nana was one of the friendliest Senju Izuna had ever met, except Hashirama of course.

It’s dinner time. Izuna was sitting in the same table with some of his clans and some of the Senju. Izuna was relieved that there was no tradition about the same ranks sitting together, so he decided to sit with some of his cousins. Izuna was the only omega while the rest of Uchiha were betas.

Apart from his cousin, there were three Senju sitting with them. Nana, the female alpha who also participated in the hunt today, and two beta males.

“Don’t make that face,” Kagami, one of his cousin, said. “You truly did well.”

“I lose again,” Izuna shrugged, before he offered a grin, trying to cover the bitter feeling inside. “I mean; I always lose since high school, maybe I should make a record of how many times Tobirama kicked my ass.” He laughed, trying to act like he didn’t care. However, the look Kagami was giving him told him that the other knew better.

“Tobirama-san is a fearsome fighter, I would say.” Nana nodded. “Actually, sometimes he even beat our leader.”

“I can image that,” Izuna chuckled. Then he changed the topic, didn’t feel like talking about that white wolf anymore.

  

Later that night, as most people stood up and said goodnight to each other, Izuna said goodbye to everyone and made his way to the table where Madara and his mate were. They’re still talking, and the topic seemed to be the serious one.

“You guys didn’t look this serious when the night was young,” Izuna said and sat down in front of Tobirama. Actually he didn’t want to, but it was the only seat available.

“I didn’t want the children to hear,” Hashirama shrugged, sighing. “So, back to the Hyuga clan, I think they’ll be a good ally.”

“They’re proud and arrogant, but not stupid,” Madara said. “You need to trade with caution.”

“Now you speak like Tobirama,” Hashirama pouted, only to have both his mate and brother glared at him. “See! Now you two just teamed up!”

“On occasion,” Madara snored while Tobirama rolled his eyes. Izuna had to hide his smile because what Hashirama said was quite true.

“So, you two agree if I want to befriend the Hyuga?”

“It’s up to you,” Madara replied, eyes narrowing. “But do not include my clan into any agreements you might make.”

“Of course not, I’m not going to include you!” Hashirama nearly shouted, the alpha was about to panic, but then he saw the corner of Madara’s lips curved up into a grin.

“Madara,” Hashirama’s voice dipped down an octave. “What’re you trying to do?”

“You know,” Madara chuckled. “I like it when you’re trying to make sure I’m not upset.”

Izuna could feel Tobirama’s glare on his brother as the leader of Senju clan got up and pulled Madara into a deep passionate kiss.

“It seems like we’ll have to continue this in a bedroom.”

Hashirama murmured, arms still wrapped around Madara’s waist. Without waiting for their answer, Madara pulled Hashirama toward their room. Izuna gulped. If a glare could kill, Tobirama could have killed the leader of Uchiha several time by now.

“Um,” Izuna stepped aside as Tobirama walked passed him, heading toward the other side of the building. “I apologize for my brother action…”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear.”

Tobirama cut him off and walked away. Izuna draw in a deep gasp and immediately made a beeline toward his room. HIs heart sank as he scolded himself for thinking that Tobirama would at least tolerate his presence.

Izuna took a suppressant and went to bed, still overwhelmed by melancholy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Weeks had passed since the meeting. Izuna went back to his usual life, where he worked as a pianist and a teacher. He thought that nothing could happen, then he had a new co-worker.

Uchiha Tobirama.

Izuna froze in place when he saw Tobirama in the office. At first he thought that he was dreaming, then his boss introduced him to Tobirama who would temporary teach here until they could find a new violin teacher.

Izuna’s boss had assumed that Tobirama and Izuna must be a good friend since their clans didn’t fight anymore, so he arranged Tobirama’s desk and working space to be next to Izuna’s. Izuna wanted to say that it’s not true but he couldn’t do that, for the sake of the clan.

He just hoped that it’s not going to be anything worse than this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"Izuna-kun! There you are, why aren't you at the table?"

"I'm sorry," Izuna scratched the back of his neck as his boss walked toward him. Lately, after Tobirama started working here, Izuna had been spending his time at the table less and less. He even brought some works home and spent times wondering around the building, pretending to be busy.

"Anyway," his boss didn't seem to care of why he wasn't at the table, which Izuna very appreciated. "You know the schedule for the concert next week right?"

"Yes, I do," Izuna nodded. They had a concert next week, mostly for the students to have a chance to perform in front of audiences. Also, it's kinda nice when a whole family came to watch, at least that's what Izuna thought.

"Well, the schedule changed," his boss said, handing him a paper. "The boss," she was referring to the head of this music school, "want a piano-violin duet. And since you and Tobirama are the only people available…"

"Wait?!" Izuna gaped. "He wants me and Tobirama-san to be in the concert too?!"

"Exactly," Susan, his boss nodded, smiling happily as she didn't have to explain much. "I've told Tobirama, we're counting on you guys. Good luck!"

Izuna felt like hitting his head against the wall.

Three days later, Izuna found himself sitting in front of a grand piano, standing nearby was Tobirama with a violin in his hand.

They had to play several pieces of music. Their boss was the one assigning the songs, and Izuna was glad that he could play all of them with no problem at all. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the alpha again.

"So…shall we start?" he asked Tobirama, trying to sound casual at the same time at trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Tobirama nodded, and Izuna turned to the piano.

 _Relax and focus_ , he told himself. _This is just practicing, after that we won't be seeing each other until tomorrow when he had to practice together again._

Half of him wanted to see Tobirama more, but the other half was too tired to face another glare of disgust. _Tobirama hates Uchiha - hates him_ , a voice kept repeating this in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, a duet?"

"A duet," Izuna nodded, sighing. "What should I do? My brother said that I'd be okay if I pretended that he didn't exit. I'd tried, but it's no use."

Deep down, Izuna knew that the right sentence was 'I can't do that', but he wasn't able to say that out loud.

"Hm…" Kagami nodded as he moved to grab another bottle of beer from the fridge. Today his cousin had come to visit him. Kagami would be staying in town for several days, depended on the business, and he would be staying at Izuna's place.

Izuna was about to change the subject when his phone went off. He turned and grabbed it, almost gasping as he saw who was calling. It's Tobirama.

"Tobirama-san…"

' _Are you free this evening?'_

"?!" Izuna blinked, unable to speak for several seconds. "Pardon?"

' _The boss wants to listen to the songs we've prepared.'_

"Oh…okay," Izuna gulped. He wasn't sure why he felt disappoint. _Great, so you're thinking that Tobirama was going to ask you out, weren't you? And the boss? Well, that's not Susan. It's probably the head of the institute._

' _Good, he wants us there at 7 o'clock, don't be late.'_

"I…"Izuna wanted to say that he understood, but Tobirama hang up before he had a chance to.

"What is it?" Kagami asked from a chair he was perching on. "Was it Tobirama?"

"Yes," Izuna nodded. "The boss wants to see us perform together. They want me to be there at 7 o'clock."

"So I guess you won't be home for dinner?"

"I'm not sure," Izuna sighed. "But if it takes longer than an hour, I'll probably have dinner outside."

"Umhm…" Kagami nodded, grabbing a remote and turned on the television. Izuna sat down on the sofa nearby. Sometimes he was jealous of Kagami. His cousin didn't seem to care about what Tobirama thought of them at all.

Actually, Izuna thought that it's only him who cared about what Tobirama thought of them.

 

 

 

 

Izuna wasn't wrong. The school principal wanted to see their performance. He wasn't sure why, maybe because they're Senju and Uchiha? Two thing that shouldn't be mixed together despite Madara and Hashirama's relationship?

"Magnificent!"

The principal was impressed, too impressed actually; he almost gave a speech of how well they did together, also with a hinting that Izuna and Tobirama should pair up with each other in every show. Izuna's cheeks were almost always red during the talk but on the inside he wished that the ground would just swallow him right now. On the other hand, Tobirama offered no emotion nor any sign that he's uncomfortable with the speech, but if his glare could kill the principal would be dead for several times now.

After the talk that almost turned into a speech, the principle let them go with a huge smile on his face.

No one said anything as they walked out of the building. At first Izuna wanted to say 'goodnight' before going on his way, but the look on Tobirama's face told him to just be quiet and go. And that's what Izuna did; he kept his mouth shut and walked on.

 

 

Izuna decided to grab something before going home. He didn't feel like eating out and Kagami probably hadn't prepared anything for him since it took longer than an hour.

He decided to go to the nearest shop he saw, just a couple of sandwiches and some soft drink should do it. He wasn't that hungry. Besides, there're still leftovers in the fridge, he could always find something to eat if he's still hungry.

However, it turned out that going into this shop was a bad idea. Izuna was still too caught up in his own thought to realize that he had walked into a shop that was owned by a wolf from an Iwa clan. Normally it shouldn't be a problem since this was mutual ground; it's a silent rule that they should avoid fighting in public, and the shop owner was an old female beta who didn't seem to care about which clan her customers belonged to. Yet, as Izuna was about to exit the shop after he paid for the soft drink and the sandwiches, a group of alpha and beta wolf circled him.

"Hey, hey, what do we have here?" one of the wolf smirked, sniffing the air. "Hello cutie, what are you doing here?"

"Back off," Izuna simply replied. He had dealt with alphas and betas trying to scare him before. His eyes already scanned for a weak point in a group and the exit. Omega's strength couldn't top the alpha nor a beta, but he had learnt how to counter them since he was a teenager.

"Go on, bare your little teeth," one of the betas sneered. "I can't believe the Uchihas are so desperate that they have to choose two whores to be their leaders."

That's it, Izuna's jaw set and he latched out first, punching that beta in the gut before used the momentum to throw him at the first alpha. Snarling at them as the rest stared at him in shock.

"Unlike all of you," Izuna smirked. "My clan cares about brains, not genders."

"You little shit!" one of the Iwa growled and jumper at him. Izuna easily dodged the attack, but he wouldn't be having the upper hand for long when all of them decided to attack. He punched the first alpha that lunged at him before dodging the other one and broke the third one's knee. She howled and tried to grab him with her claws, but Izuna was quick and flipped away before she could grab him.

Yet, even with him being more skilled than them, it's hard to be the one giving the punches for long. Slowly, the Iwa had cornered him in the shop. And the old lady who owned the place seemed to care nothing about what happened.

Izuna was still snarling and biting as he was held down by two alphas, the other two betas grabbed his legs after he managed to kick one in the face – breaking her nose. One of the alpha grinned and dropped down in front of him, sitting on his chest.

"I wonder," that alpha said. "How well will you take our cocks?"

And now Izuna was panic. Well, he had started to panic since he was surrounded, but now the panic had really set in and it changed his goal from fight to flight. He struggled, trying to bite at any hands near him, but the Iwa did learn from their mistakes after Izuna almost bit one of their ears off; that unlucky Iwa was still on the floor, hands covering his blood-stained ears.

"I'm not taking one, so back off," despite the panic, Izuna still tried to look tough. He tried to pull his legs back to spring at them, but there were too many of them. There was no way Izuna could break free.

"Oh, you will, soon," the alpha laughed and the other did too. Izuna felt blood drained from his cheeks and he struggled even harder, only for his throat to be crushed by the alpha sitting on top of him. Izuna still trying to fight and struggle as he was suffocate. He was dimly aware of hands on his hip and his thigh and the tear in his eyes. His vision was blurry by the time his shirt was pulled up. And as Izuna almost passed out, his instinct kicked in and Izuna screamed, an emergency high-pitch scream that only an omega in extreme stress could make. It's a call for help.

"No one can help you bitch," one of the alpha said, but then he felt backward, screaming as his throat was slid. Izuna's eyes widened as he saw the red liquid spilled out of the split throat, and almost every hand on him was gone.

Izuna gasped and coughed as his airway was no longer crushed. He heard the fight broke out around him but couldn't register where it started and how it's going since his vision was still blurry from the tear. He could only see colours and shapes, and what caught his eyes the most was a tall figure with white hair. Izuna already knew who that person was, and he immediately had a strong urge to get up and fight; he didn't want to look weak, especially when Tobirama was around. So, despite his blurry vision, Izuna used the chance that his captives weren't focusing on him to jerk his leg back and kicked one of them in the face. It went smoothly after that, Izuna just used the moment all his captives were distracted to free himself and sent all of them down on the floor. But as he stabled himself and look for more fights, it's already over.

Tobirama was in front of him, there was no scratches on the alpha except for his hands which were bloody. Izuna wasn't sure if that blood were his, well, it's probably wasn't his.

The Senju alpha turned and their eyes met. Izuna tried his best to maintain eyes contact as Tobirama stared at him. He wasn't sure why this time Tobirama's eyes seemed to be searching for something. _Maybe he is thinking of how to mock me?_ Izuna thought, already cringing at the idea. _Yeah, probably that, he always enjoys it when I embarrass myself. And now I've well…I can't say that being held down on the floor wasn't embarrassing_. Izuna tried to mentally make himself felt better with the joke, but it didn't work. He bit his lip as the memory came back to him. The truth was, what just happened did terrify him to the point that Izuna wanted to just run away and hide. But he couldn't do that. He was the second in command of the Uchiha clan, he couldn't be weak; he must not run.

After what seemed like eternity, Tobirama spoke first. "What are you thinking, coming to this place?" his voice was cold and distanced. Izuna could almost hear the disgust in his voice. He could almost hear the 'why are you such an idiot' in the alpha's sentence.

"Just to buy something," Izuna replied, hating how small and timid he sounded. He forced himself to puff out his chest a bit, to look like he wasn't affected by what just happened and tried to ignore the fact that he was almost raped by these scumbags who were lying unconscious around them. "I didn't know they're going to attack, this should be a mutual ground." He added, feeling like he was trying to defend himself.

"Novice," Tobirama scolded. "I can't believe that you're the second in command, the person in your position shouldn't be this careless."

'Just shut up! I've had enough for one day!' Izuna wanted to shout this at Tobirama, but that would sound childish and immature. Cam your self Izuna, screaming at him wouldn't help. Just stay calm and go home. He told himself, trying his best to ignore his shaky hand.

"Thank you for the help," he forced himself to speak in his calmest voice and walked forward to grab his shopping bag. The sandwiches and his soft drink did survive the fight, _at least I'm not that doomed_ , he tried to joke again and it still didn't work. He still felt like shit. _And probably look like one_ , Izuna thought, feeling defeated and tired. He just wanted to get out of here and went home.

Tobirama didn't say anything as Izuna walked passed him to the door. He was aware that it's impolite to just say think you and walked away, at least he should offer the other a drink or something, but he didn't have the strength to do it. Not now.

However, as Izuna was about to step outside the shop, Tobirama grabbed his hand and Izuna froze in place. This was the first time Tobirama touched like this. Normally the alpha would touch him only when they're the fight ring. Izuna turned his head back, ready to ask what the alpha wanted so he could be done with it and go home. But he had never prepared to what Tobirama was going to say.

"Be careful," the alpha said and Izuna almost frowned in confusion.

' _Be careful?'_ _Tobirama just told me to be careful? Wait. Am I dreaming?_

But the alpha didn't offer anything much than that. He just let go of Izuna's hand and walked away. Izuna gulped, deciding to do the same. He's still shocked from what just happened. He was attacked by the Iwa, they almost…almost got what they wanted, and then Tobirama came in to help. And now they just parted way like nothing had happened.

To be honest, Izuna wanted to know what made Tobirama decided to help him. It's well-known that Tobirama hated him and the alpha would probably be celebrating if Izuna or any Uchiha died. So, helping Izuna from those Iwa wolves? That was something no one thought would ever happen.

 

 

 

 

It took him a while to get back to his apartment. By that time Izuna was still caught up in his thought to notice that there was a familiar car parked in front of the building; his brother's car.

As Izuna entered his apartment, he was shocked to be greeted by his own brother.

Madara was on the sofa, a drink in one hand. Kagami was somewhere in the kitchen, probably trying to find some snack for their boss. However, from the look on his brother's face Izuna knew that this visit wasn't just some kind of 'I miss you do I visit you'.

"You were attacked."

His brother spoke as soon as Izuna closed the door.

"I was," Izuna nodded, surprised of why his brother could tell that he was attacked. He had made sure to cover all wounds and bruises before walking into the apartment building. "How did you know?"

"How did I know?" Madara's raised his eyebrows. "Tobirama texted me."

"Wait? Tobirama?" Izuna frowned. Now he's more than surprised. _Tobirama told Nii-san that I was attacked? Why would he do that? Did he want something in return, or did he…no…no… he might hate us but he wouldn't try to blackmail me. It's not his style…_

However, Madara pulled Izuna away from his thought before Izuna was completely lost into it. "Hey, now you tell me what happened. Everything."

Izuna didn't want to tell Madara everything. It's embarrassed and terrified enough to think about what just happened. But Madara always knew when he lied or when he decided not to tell his brother everything. His brother always knew and Izuna didn't want Madara to find out by himself of what happened. He believed that his brother would still find a way to get the CCTVs record of what happened even if Izuna didn't tell him where to look.

So, as Kagami sat down with two cups full with hot tea, Izuna sat down and told both Kagami and his brother what happened after he left the apartment to meet the principal.

 

To say that Madara was furious was an understatement. If killing for revenge was legal, Izuna was sure that all members of the Uchiha clan would be travelling to Iwa's land by now.

"Those sleazes," Madara growled. "I'm going to tear their heads off their shoulders."

"Nii-san," Izuna called. "Calm down. It's not…"

"Don't." Madara growled, holding his hand up to stop Izuna. "Don't try to say that it's okay. You know that it's not okay." Then, the leader of the clan turned to Kagami. "I've heard that you would be staying here for a while, interested in staying longer than scheduled?"

"Nii-san…"

"I'm interested," Kagami nodded, cutting Izuna off. "Don't worry, I will take care of him."

"Kagami…"

"Excellent." Madara nodded. "I'm going to talk with Hashirama, see if that idiot can knock some sense into those Iwa before I order an execution."

"You're not serious about that right?" Izuna's jaw dropped. "You can't start a war because of…"

"Enough," Madara growled and Izuna immediately stopped. His brother stopped his growl too, and from the look on his face it told Izuna that Madara was sorry. But his brother wasn't going to change his mind because he felt guilty; Izuna knew that all too well.

 

 

After Madara left, Izuna was ushered to take a shower and then rested. He almost glared at Kagami from annoyance but decided against it. His cousin was just doing as his brother said; Madara was their leader.

"I will be fine," Izuna complained as Kagami almost stood guard inside his room. "I know how to fight and I know how to use guns. Come on."

"Okay," Kagami sighed and finally retreated, leaving Izuna alone in his room.

Izuna groaned as he was finally alone. He dropped down on his bed and tried not to think about what happened.

_Maybe I should just get a day off_

The omega thought, already closing his eyes and leaving himself to drift off to sleep when his mobile phone called – telling him that there was a message. A message from Tobirama.

Izuna's hands were shaking as he read what Tobirama had sent to him. The text was very simple, and yet Izuna had an idea that Tobirama spent sometimes staring at this message before he hit the sent button.

'Goodnight' was what Tobirama sent him. Izuna didn't know how to reply, so he sent 'You too' back and just kept staring out of the mirror until sleep took him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


End file.
